


《畫》

by Niao_Ke1025



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niao_Ke1025/pseuds/Niao_Ke1025
Summary: 靈感來自可愛的 @mooind_ ！！雖然她有和我說這是一個把「少爺已經十年沒有笑過了」的挑戰，但我就爛所以擅自改了內容噗唧唧唧ᕕ ( ᐛ ) ᕗ*相遇是十六歲，在一起是十七歲，被拆散是十八歲，現在是二十三歲。過幾天放上補HE的一篇。





	《畫》

「我已經五年沒見過他笑了。」

1

也許是因為座落在山上的關係，南城的夏天總是較其他城市來得涼爽一些。沒了滾滾熱浪的蒸騰，也就少了進屋避暑的人們，街市裡熙來攘往人聲鼎沸，攤販扯著嗓子的吆喝聲和於樹梢響起的蟬鳴重疊在了一起幾位大爺身著樸素寬鬆的棉袍，坐在梧桐樹下下棋，好婆婆們則聚到了一塊聊天。

陶特穿著一身雅致的紫色袍子，上面披著一件輕薄的白色外衣，袖口縫了幾朵精緻的金雲。青年約莫二十出頭的年紀，直挺的背脊顯得更加修長，肩膀也寬了一截，恰好能夠支撐一人的依賴。

他待在屋裡，隔著窗櫺看向梧桐樹葉尖透進來的熠熠光芒，深邃的五官襯托雙眸愈發幽深，墨綠色的瞳孔失了焦距，目光卻似穿梭了好多個歲月流逝，在白駒過隙裡逡巡流連。

……

遇見他的時候，是心動的前十秒。

陶特喜歡齒輪互相勾動轉圈的規律，除了響起金屬清脆的碰撞聲以外再沒有別的聲音，單調得令人安心。

直到白安出現了，硬生生將齒輪逐一掰扯開來，他的世界被打亂了、崩塌了——少了規律，多了一個白安，從今以後也只容得下白安了。

2

初見白安時，陶特靦腆得一句話都要斟酌好久才出口，那時候的白安總喜歡開著無傷大雅的惡劣玩笑，非得鬧得陶特滿臉通紅才捨得放過他。

陶特喜靜，嚴苛的家教讓他時時刻刻都得端莊穩重，而白安卻一刻都閒不下來，他剛搬到陶特家隔壁的那會兒，恨不得每一秒都待在陶特旁邊。白安家貧，說是住在陶特家隔壁，其實是他的母親去給陶家這大莊院做牛做馬換來的廢棄倉庫，陶家的傭人都認得白安，卻也不屑，要不是陶特時刻護著白安，白安肯定得被趕出去。

陶特兒時生了一場大病，從此落下病根，他不能和同齡的小夥伴一同在和煦陽光的拂照下奔跑踢球，也不能在漫漫冬日裡往雪地上留下足跡，他失落不已，卻也沒有對象好埋怨，只能待在書房裡生悶氣，所有人都說他的根子頑劣，說他憤世嫉俗。他在城裡出名了，靠得不是他的才識、不是他的謙遜有禮，而是他的陰晴不定——也是，一個總縮在家裡不見光的人，哪裡會有人發現他的長處呢？人們只能靠臆測憑空捏造一個模型，再自我地將標籤粗暴貼上，說：看，這就是那大富人家裡的小兒子，叫陶特。

父親的書房是他最能放鬆的地方，白安每每帶了小玩意去找他時陶特多半都待在書房裡看父親的藏書。

3

陶特的父親早逝，打他記事起就沒見過父親，但他能從父親書房裡的藏書及父親抄寫的句子和感想看出他的父親大概是個怎樣的人。他想，應當是個總木著臉卻很溫柔強大的人。

他很喜歡父親，因為他所有的煩惱都能在書房找到答案。這個家除他以外沒有人會進來，於是他就自作主張地認定這間偌大的書房是父親贈與他的禮物，他不讓傭人們進來打掃，卻又不願髒了環境，於是十指不沾陽春水的小少爺主動擔負起打掃書房的責任。

陶特手拿抹布，正仔細地擦拭書桌，白安就大喇喇地來了，帶著人的氣息大步朝陶特走去。他雖然還穿著縫縫補補的破衣服，渾身卻是乾淨的——看來是管家吩咐傭人們幫他打理過了。

「陶特，你瞧。」白安獻寶似的掏出一些小玩意兒——幾個零件，「這你不是想要很久了嗎？我就看你一天到晚在研究那些書，便也看了幾眼。前天去廢棄堆挑了好久，才湊齊了能用的給你啦。哪，洗過了，乾淨的。」

白安好像永遠也意識不到他倆的身分差距。陶套靠著書桌，一手伸到後面掩去桌上那堆母親前些日子才給他買的全新零件，另一隻手接過白安手上的，笑道：「嗯，謝謝你啊。」

「咱倆誰跟誰，和我不用客氣。」

翌日，凡是和白安贈送的零件重樣的通通被鎖進櫃子裡。

4

陶特把一顆心捧了出去，被白安珍之重之地收了起來。

……

十七歲那年，陶特偷偷去酒窖拿了一瓶美酒，和白安在書房裡學著大人豪邁的喝。他們都只是十七歲的年紀，沒一會就喝上頭了，雙頰通紅嚷著自己還能再喝一杯。

「喂，陶特，」白安打著酒嗝，手裡虛握著空酒瓶，嘴上一個勁兒地說著不切實際的胡話，「我以後要娶你。咱們拜堂儀式要請這南城的人都來賞個臉……嗝，然後我去找工作，憑著我一身手藝肯定能養活你，到時候你只要待在咱們家裡做你的研究、看看書……」白安說著傻笑起來，俊美的臉上洋溢著傻氣，很青春，也很晃眼。

「好啊，我等你來娶我。」陶特迷離著一雙被水氣氤氳的眼，似有細碎星光映在眸裡熠然閃爍，他手撐著地往白安那裡挪，頭靠在白安肩膀上，「要是母親不同意的話……」

「那我們就搬出去，自己拜堂。」白安笑著說：「我會對你好，不會讓你生病的，你知道，我一向比你還要更擔心你的身體。」

「陶特，你願意跟我走嗎？」

願意，我當然願意。陶特回覆他一個夾雜著酒氣的吻，接吻間吐出的熱氣都是濕黏的，白安的吻毫無章法，舌頭探進陶特口中就是一陣舔吮，摩擦到牙齦和牙齒中間時陶特竟也覺得舒服，酥麻自口中蔓延，一路傳遞到大腦的神經，登時四肢百骸都嚐到了隱密難言的快感。

陶特的愛一向是克制的，但酒精麻木了負罪感，他察覺到白安蹭上了他的舌頭，便也小心翼翼地伸了過去與之糾纏，粗糙的舌苔輾過的所有地方都是敏感點，神經勾動慾念，陶特忍不住嗚咽，清冷臉上的紅暈性感得很。

他們相擁入眠，身上的襯衣皺了，被細密的汗水黏住緊貼著皮膚，但環抱住對方的手都沒有鬆開些許，夏日悶熱難扛，卻又捨不得鬆開。

酒醒過後，陶特又變回一個拘束的人了，他害怕人民反抗的聲浪，他看不得白安和他一樣平白遭受這種罪。他低著頭，白安則把他垂到臉前的髮絲勾到耳後，指腹揉了揉陶特的額頭，莞爾笑道：「嘿，我還沒經歷過這種事啊？別怕，有我在呢。我都想好了，你搞研究，寫寫詩，我呢去當個木匠，小日子也還算快活。」

是嗎？陶特想了想那畫面，心裡甜滋滋的，抿著唇偷笑，雙眼一彎成了月牙。

5

白安果真成了木匠，陶特為他準備幾件工作服，又給他買下一間工作室。白安手藝好，很快就有生意上門，陶特很開心，心裡的小藍圖又拓張了。

他們雙雙轉醒，洗漱過後陶特應白安的要求幫他整整衣冠，完了後送白安到門口，吻了他一口作別，自己待在家裡寫詩，正午提著便當去找白安，白安剛完成一個訂單，拿著用剩的材料雕刻一朵茉莉花——茉莉是聖潔高雅的，就和他的陶特一樣。

陶特來時帶了幾本書，拉過一張椅子在白安身邊坐下來，傍晚白安把雕好的茉莉花送給陶特，鎖了門和陶特並肩回家，他們在晚霞的掩飾下悄悄伸出一根手指，牢牢勾住對方的指節。

南城的晚上很適合看月亮，外頭風強，陶特只坐在窗邊，皎潔月光沒有被窗櫺給切碎，完整地照映在陶特的臉頰，他就這麼盯著那明月，半晌才回過神來，感嘆月亮真是溫柔。

「她和太陽不一樣，沒有熾熱的溫度，只是默默地照亮人們而已。」

白安看著心裡軟得一塌糊塗，走過去揉陶特的臉，「我們家陶特也是個小月亮啊。滿臉都是月光，和天上的月亮一樣好看。」

「今晚月色真美。」

陶特笑了，「風也溫柔。」

……

那個時候的他們就像懵懂的門徒，看著師傅搭磚建瓦的高大身影，便也覺得自己已經足夠強大，能用親手撐起高牆抵擋流言蜚語，能憑著一腔愛意構築餘生。

6

「我不同意！」終究紙包不住火，陶母歇斯底里地怒吼，雙手狠狠揪著髮絲，精緻保養的臉龐扭曲，上面布滿淚痕。

「夫人……」白母小心翼翼地伸手拉住陶母的衣角，灰頭土臉狼狽極了，陶母的袖口很快就被指腹的一點灰抹上印子。陶母雙目赤紅地盯著那灰印，教養被滔天怒火燒融殆盡，她驀地推開白母，大步向前跩住白安的衣領。她從不在乎門當戶對，可她不允許自己的兒子是個同性戀。

「你這髒東西，也敢勾引我的兒子！」

白安一聲不吭，右手掌心攤開，是他和陶特討牽手時的動作。陶特記得很清楚，每每白安都會把手向前伸，在他面前攤開掌心，然後說：我的乖乖，我的陶少爺，把手放上來。

陶特此刻就站在一旁，眼眶同樣紅著，儘管全身都在顫抖，他的手還是緊緊地握住白安的手右手，而白安則更大力地回握，熱度傳到手心，一路向上攀到心裡掌管著勇氣的那一塊，然後將心口團團圍住，往裏頭注入暖流。

白父看著兩人相扣的手勃然大怒，壓著怒意低聲下氣地和陶母賠笑後，就想拉著白安回家。

「我不回，我們還要拜堂成親呢。」白安挺直了背脊，倔強地不願和父親走，「我現在事業還成，不會苦了陶特。你們不支持我們可以，但我們要一直在一起……我們走。」他牽著陶特轉頭看。

「你！真是白養這麼大了！」白父抄起掃帚就朝他一棍打下去，不偏不倚打到了後腦勺，白安驟然一頓，眼前一黑險些癱軟在地，被陶特扶住。

「白安！」白安的頭靠在陶特的肩上，他幾乎是瞬間就潰堤了，陶特聲音哽咽，渾身就像單薄的一張紙，卻硬是撐住軟倒的白安，「母親，您別這樣……我求您了……」

可是陶母沒有理會他的訴求，傭人紛紛上前想把白安從他身邊拉開，陶特用盡最大的力氣緊緊護著，卻體力不支。他眼看白安被粗暴地架走，心臟像是懸空一樣正搖搖欲墜，他卻不知落點在哪，拼盡全力卻只是徒勞。

明明努力想抓住光，卻只撈到殘光點點，稍縱即逝。

7

陶母揉著眉心，蹙起的眉皺作一團，陶特以為自己天生感覺遲鈍，所以從樓上摔下來的時侯，明明膝蓋都破皮流血了，五歲的孩子愣是沒哭、所以被宣布再也不能出門上學的時候他也沒哭、所以在承受外界傳來的流言蜚語的時侯，他也只是覺得心裡那塊有些悶痛而已。

直到現在他才真正嚐到錐心刺骨的痛楚。

胸腔處的臟器劇烈跳動，撕扯一般地難受，他從來沒有一刻像現在那樣，這麼強烈地感知到自己是活著的。他是在被愧疚與憤懟輪流凌遲的時侯，才察覺到自己是活著的，然而他感受到的也只是生不如死而已。

陶母在白安被帶回簡陋的倉庫時出奇地恢復冷靜，她嘆了一口氣，和管家吩咐：「給白安家人一筆錢，辭了。還有，給陶特安排出國留學，就去……美國，明天就走。」

「……母親！」

「廢話什麼？給你一晚上的時間收拾行李。明早就走。」

……

白安是被一個巴掌搧醒的，他的臉很快紅了一片，白安艱難地睜眼，看了一圈沒有他的陶少爺，只有面容憔悴的母親和勝怒中的父親。

他啟唇，嗓音沙啞難聽，「陶特呢？」

「你還敢提他！」白父一聽他還提起陶特就氣不打一處來，破口大罵：「人家是你能攀得上的嗎？！我怎麼就跟你媽生了一個變態出來？同性戀？你怎麼不去死呢！」

「我看你就是個白眼狼！這下倒好，惹怒了夫人，我和你媽的工作丟了！丟了！你怎麼擔得起責任？」

「嗤。」白父氣笑了，恨鐵不成鋼道：「這陣子你別想出門，否則我打斷你的腿！」他拉著白母出了房間，砰地一聲關上了門。

白安微仰著頭靠在牆壁上，睫毛顫了顫闔上眼睛，晶瑩的淚止在微微凸起的顴骨上，但很快新一波的眼淚也淌下，在臉上留下兩行濕潤的淚痕，淚聚集到下巴尖後向下滾落至脖子處，他的脖子因為仰頭的動作拉出一條弧線，是令陶特為之著迷的性感，現在上頭沾了淚，只覺悲傷。

8

對不起啊，答應好要和你走了，最後還是食言了。是我先放開你的，沒有堅持到最後一刻，還是忍不住退縮了，果然我骨子裡就是個膽小鬼，到了這種時侯還是沒能勇敢起來。

我好愛你，可惜以後應該見不到面了。

由衷期盼你能忘了我，不要掛念我，這份記憶我來記得就好，我能揣著它過很多很多年。然後說不定，最後歲月也奪走了它，到那時，我們的愛會就這麼消失嗎？

希望會吧。這樣一來，就能當作沒有荒誕過這麼一場，你我只是朋友……也挺好的。

就是，沒有人會向你一樣在我失眠的時侯哄我入睡了。這麼一想，好像，無法再笑了。

陶特在承載了兩人記憶的房子裡收拾東西，一邊想著眼淚就一邊掉，他沒有給白安留話，怕他和自己都不死心，他也沒有出聲，伸手胡亂抹去淚水，生怕給這棟房子留下難堪的痕跡——他想讓這裡一如當初。

關上門的時侯，他將快樂鎖在這棟房子裡，連同笑容一起，只有白安才是他的鑰匙。

9

「我已經五年沒見過他笑了。」陶特看著他托人畫的一幅白安，畫上的白安沒有笑，神情嚴肅認真，因為陶特發現他沒辦法描述出白安笑著的樣子。

「少爺，畫像是不會笑的。」管家微微低頭，斂去所有外放的表情。

「……那他會在哪兒呢？」

「我想他了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 在這裡初次見面了，這篇算是舊文，主要我文都丟在instagram那，然後現在正在寫番外篇（其實是補HE結局啦），有興趣可以過幾天來看看。


End file.
